Social networks allow users to post messages that may include pictures, videos, or any other type of social media. Users can rate the messages either by liking the message (thumbs up), disliking the message (thumbs down), or following the users posting the messages. Social networks also may identify popular trending topics with the most user views, likes, etc.
User accounts may include hundreds of messages with hundreds of pictures or videos. Popular pictures may reside on user accounts indefinitely. Therefore, simply searching for popular pictures may not necessarily reveal the most current popular pictures. Popular pictures also may be located directly next to unpopular pictures. Therefore, a user may need to perform multiple searches to locate the most current popular pictures or videos.